Section Z
Section Z is a 2D side-scrolling shooter arcade game released in 1985. The game is also included in Capcom Classics Collection.thumb|300px|right|NES Gameplay The more well-known NES version (starring Captain Commando) was later released in the United States on July 1, 1987 and for the Famicom Disk System in Japan on May 25, 1987. Story "It is now the 21st Century. High-frequency radio and television communications between Planet Earth and the space-exploring Saturn Space Station blast warnings of approaching invaders, then abruptly cease." "You shed your earthly identity to become the one remaining astronaut in space. You unite with freedom-fighter Captain Commando to enter the outer regions of space. Concealed in a special solar-energized, jet-propelled supersonic spacesuit, and armed with multi-directional weaponry, you depart Earth's surface on a death-defying mission." "You and Captain Commando must maneuver safely through four levels of adventurous battle scenes, penetrating the defenses established by the Space Soldiers of Balangool. You are challenged as you fight through Sections A to Section Z - where "L-Brain", Balangool's Master Control, programs domination of the universe." "Your goal: penetrate Section Z, destroy L-Brain Master Control, defeat the evil Space Soliders of Balangool, and save Planet Earth." "L-Brain, Master Control of Balangool, secured in Section Z of Fortress Balangool, headquarters of this brutal enemy force, transmits communiqués throughout the universe. Balangool Space Soldiers receive instructions from L-Brain while engaged in interplanetary invasions. Their goal is to conquer the universe." "Balangool Captains are stationed at each stage, guarding giant super powered transmitters. Strong, red barriers surround two transmitters found at Stage One. To clear these red barriers you must destroy the Enemy Generator supplying power to the barriers. Should you successfully eliminate the generator, proceed to eradicate the Balangool Captain. For only then can you proceed to another Stage." "As you progress, increase your supply of weapons and energy. Without them, you cannot reach Section Z to bring L-Brain Master Control to extinction, heroically saving Planet Earth". Differences between the Arcade version and NES version Many of Capcom's arcade "ports" for the NES were often two completely different games. Section Z is no exception. The arcade version (the first in a trio of "jetpack shooters") features a two-player alternating mode that is missing from the NES home version, but lacks the branching level design of the later iteration. The arcade version has the player moving in a linear path of 26 "sections" each named after a letter of the English alphabet (with "Section Z" being the final stage). Considering that the game had to be played with quarters with the player standing the entire time, it is also significantly shorter. Additionally, "Captain Commando" only applies to the NES version; the player character in the arcade and Famicom versions was originally nameless. Trivia *''Section Z'' (especially the NES version) has been compared to Konami's Gradius (released the same year as the arcade version), and Abadox. Most fans of it will say it is extremely difficult to complete. *Section Z can also be compared to Namco's Baraduke (released only in Japan and also in the same year). Credits NES Version Staff Game Design: Tomo, Akirachan Character Design: Yasukichi, Oran Music: Yamachan, Kuwachan Programmer: Ichi Gallery Image:SectionZHero1.png|''The Nameless Hero'' (arcade) Image:SectionZHero2.png|''Hero'' In Battle Image:SectionZCloneSoldier.png|''Clone Soldier'' Enemy Image:Section_Z_Leeva.png|''Leeva'' Image:Section_Z_Crowd_Eye.png|''Crowd Eye'' Image:Section_Z_Missile_Drone.png|''Missile Drone'' Image:Section_Z_Metal_Eater.png|''Metal Eater'' Image:Section_Z_Mesa.png|''Mesa'' Image:Section_Z_Crab.png|''Crab'' Image:Section_Z_Groma.png|''Groma'' Image:Section_Z_Vito.png|''Vito'' Image:Section_Z_Mansa.png|''Mansa'' Image:Section_Z_Spratter.png|''Spratter'' Image:Section_Z_Ripper.png|''Ripper'' Image:Section_Z_Gush.png|''Gush'' Image:Section_Z_Floating_Batari.png|''Floating Batari'' Image:Section_Z_Kroga.png|''Kroga'' Box Art Image:SectionZJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:SectionZNES.png|''U.S.'' Image:SectionZEurope.png|''Europe'' External Link *[http://www.thealmightyguru.com/Reviews/SectionZ/ Complete Information on Section Z] Category:Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Arcade Games Category:NES Games